This invention relates to a bracket for supporting a powered window shade. More specifically, this invention relates to such a bracket having means to immobilize a portion of the power drive for the shade.
The prior art discloses a number of roller-type window shades having internal means for powering them up or down. The power means have generally had a portion anchored to a stationary support. Generally the anchoring has been done by a fixed bracket attached to the window frame. Such arrangements have not easily permitted the removal of the shade without the use of tools.
The present invention is a bracket for mounting a roller shade having an internal power unit. The bracket comprises an L-shaped mount defined by perpendicular plates having top and bottom connector walls apertured in alignment, the bottom wall having a blocking surface in the form of a rib, for instance. The bracket also comprises a leaf plate having at one end aligned upward and downward ears which pivot in the respective apertures in the mount. The plate is dimensioned so that there is clearance to move up and down in the mount as the ears slide vertically in the apertures. The plate has a perpendicular flat tongue adapted to slip into and engage a slot in the end of the power unit to secure it from turning. In that engaged position the plate is blocked from swinging open by the blocking surface. Only when the plate is raised does it clear the surface and is free to pivot.